thedragonwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karkun the Twilight
` Karkun, The Lord of Twilight Twilight Flight . He has the ability to drain magic and abilities from his enemies. His most notable enemy was Zelxdormu, late leader of the Bronze. His only ally is Azal Plaguespine , Lord of the Black Dragon Flight. His other enemies include all Dragon Flights, Kassaormi, and The Dark Eye, all of these stand in the way of his ultimate goal, to create a World of pure Twilight. He is cruel, Malevolent, and has no care of anything in the world. History Karkun was born from the Twilight Leaders, Thalaion, and Shaylion, the first Twilight Dragons. He was the last of his family to be born. They gave him the name Thynalor, which means Saviour. The Mages of the Kirin Tor, led by Antonidas, attacked the Twilight Sanctum. Destroying all of the Twilights, Thalaion and Shaylion became enraged. In a valiant sacrafice Antonidas turned himself and the Twilight parents, into stone. When the mages breached the sanctum, Karkun had hatched. They thought him a innocent whelp. The second in command, Peril Spellbinder, cast a spell at him. Karkun absorbed the spell and drained Peril of all his magic. The effects of the draining made Karkun grow into Drakehood. Eventually he killed the Mage war party, and drained the generals. After it was over he was already an adult Dragon. The last mage to see him, was a dragon disguised as a mage, the mage had called him, Karkun, meaning Shadow. Karkun has then called himself by that name. Realizing he had to flee he ran to Outland, there he raped a Nether Dragon, she delivered him tthree children. They are Allonus, Rethula , and a un-named son. It is also rumored that he had killed Kaltharion's parents, in an attempt to rid himself of a annoying Black Dragon lair nearby. The "Iron Army" "Everyone ha their tricks. I have a few of my own..." The Iron army is Karkun's army of constructs and Golems. He found the control rod for Oleb The Mechbeard. He used Oleb to craft a vast army. He even sacraficed his only son to make him a Titansteel monster. Karkun keeps the rod with him while he hides. The army is impervious to blood and poisen. Regular steel swords are ineffective. Biting down on the constructs will break teeth. The army is massive and is controled soley by Karkun. The most prized possesion is his son Allonus, Now a forever loyal construct obeying only his fathers wishes. The Ice Queen's Fall Eventually, Karkun's activities in Outland, brought the attention of Ancient Selin, The Ice Queen. She hated Karkun and went to outland to stop him. Their, at the entrance, Karkun and Selin began a full scale battle between Karkun's forces and the Dragon Wars. Selin fought Karkun, Alone in single combat. *Fight between Selin and Karkun* *Selin*: Slfarion. This place... So destroyed. How could you live here. *Slfarion*: Very much my home. But we have no time he is probably- *Selin*: Whats that? *Slfarion*: Hellfire Fortress, Karkun's fortress for his mortal followers. *Selin*: What do you- *Karkun swoopes scattering the group* *Karkun*: Hello Selin... It has been a long time. *Selin*: Karkun... Your going to be buried here. FOR ALL YOUR CRIMES! *Karkun lets out insane laughter* *Karkun*: COME THEN ICE BITCH! LET US SEE WHO RULES OUR WORLDS! *A long time, a strenuious battle, Selin lies dead, Karkun roaring in triumph. C'thun comes* *C'thun*: Come... My slave... Return... *Karkun oblivious to this, Roars in victory* *Karkun*: Let all know who rules these worlds! None may stop me! *Slfarion*: I do. Your hollow strength has no hope. *Karkun*: Come then Nether! I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR END QUICKLY! Abilities and Tactics Most of Karkun's tactics involve tricking the enemy into being overconfident then letting them lower their defense. If he becomes weakend he drags his enemies into the Twilight Realm, where he has full control. His abilities involve whatever he has drained from other Dragons. His current abilities are Fire Breath, Twilight Blast, Lightening Shock, Tail Whip, Sleep, and Twilight Torment. He can also mend his wounds while in the Twilight realm, making him almost unbeatable. After draining the Bronze Lord, Zelxdormu, Karkun has access to the Sand Breath attack, slowing his enemies and causing them blurred vision. He is known for being utterly brutal and will do anything to succed, even if it involves killing his own children. Names and Titles Lord of Twilight Jorian Nightscale-Human guise Thynalor Schatten Black Fang-Orcish name Twilight's Shadow-Dwarvish Name The Dark One-Elvish Name Nitfollo-Trollish for Darkness The Twilight Terror-Human Name Quotes "Black Fang... Twilight's Shadow... Nightscale... All of these names and many more have been spoken in fear, You however will know me by my name, Karkun, the LORD of Twilight. Your foolishness is astounding. Thinking you can stand up to ME! Hahaha.....many have tried....and just like the others.....you...will....die." - killing Zelxdormu "Hmph...You mortals. You amuse me, your squanders for power, your self-imposed righteousness. Your hearts are corrupt, weak, and easily turned. You have no morals, no values, no sense of justice or cruelty. I have come to change that. LET THIS WORLD NOW THAT FROM THIS DAY FORTH ALL MORTALS SHALL SCREAM MY NAME IN FEAR! KARKUN HAS COME TO THIS WORLD! LET ALL TREMBLE AT MY MIGHT! -Insane laughter- Foolish wizard, WE are superior, you should never have come. -before ripping out the Skull of Antonidas. "Close you eyes, and enjoy our beautiful world. The rolling hills, the verdant plains, the cold north, the forested vales, the savage peaks, the mountains of stone, the deserts, the ocean, and the clear sky.... remember this well, for there shall be no more of it. Once he comes... Our world... Our land... Our very life as we know it, will cease to exist." - A letter from the Kirin Tor to the Kingdoms.